Talk:Spacedock (Earth)
Starbase 01 (?) The earth spacedock was reffered to as "Sternenbasis 01" (Starbase 01) in the german version of several episodes. Is it only in the german version or do the english speakers among you also know that name? :There may be some confusion here, as Starbase can refer to any major Starfleet headquarters, not just orbital/space facilities. Starbase 1 may be the same thing as Spacedock, but it could just as well be based on Earth (probably in San Francisco). Perhaps Starbase 1 is even the same thing as Starfleet HQ. :But the big orbital station in Earth orbit that we've been seeing since Wrath of Khan is definitely known first and foremost as Spacedock. - Spatula 22:25, 7 July 2006 (UTC) ::the spacedock is never mentioned as starbase 01. not even in the german version. --Shisma 13:53, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Name A quick question, if anyone could perhaps confirm for me (My memory on this escapes me at the moment), where did the name come from? Was it a script, or something spoken in one of the films? --Terran Officer 03:07, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :It does seem that this should be at Spacedock (Earth), if there is no canon or production source for the name Earth Spacedock. - 20:49, January 24, 2011 (UTC) STO What about the new ESD in Star Trek Online? :If it appeared in the game, it could be noted in the Apocrypha section. More extensive information would be better placed at Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek works.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 07:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::In the Apocrypha section, it mentions that the new starbase does not store ships like the one in the film but you can clearly see that no ships docked at the station are docked externally so they must go inside. Also the station has loads of large bay doors big enough for a starship so it figures that they are used for ships. Cargo bay doors would not normally need to be so big so they are most likely used for ships. Plus you can buy ships at the station so if they store ships for sale, where are they? they're certainly not on the outside of the station. Zebramanii 23:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) (originally posted before I became a registered user on Memory Alpha) ::This no longer matters as the spacedock was replaced in game with the one used in the TOS era movies. The doors clearly open now and when in the ship requisition room, you can now see a Galaxy class ship on the inside of the spacedock. Zebramanii 12:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Ournal Class? According to this thread at Flare Sci-Fi Forums (http://flare.solareclipse.net/cgi2/ultimatebb.cgi/topic/6/827/2.html?), Earth Spacedock was identified as an Ournal-class space station with the registry S-1. ES was one of twelve stations of this class constructed. However, the source for this information, 1996 Star Trek Space Ships calendar (April), I have been unable to find and, thus, I am unable to verify this information. Though I don't think it belongs in the main body, I think it might fit in the Apocrypha section if the information can be verified and cited. Can anyone help?Throwback 20:02, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :According to the Star Trek Space Ships (1996) calendar, for the month of April, Spacedock was identified as having a registry of NCC-S-1. http://flare.solareclipse.net/cgi2/ultimatebb.cgi/topic/6/827/2.html? :I can't find this, and I've tried looking for it in both English and German, so unless someone has an actual picture of this, including the text, I'm saying this is inaccurate. - 19:53, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::That was a bit vague; do you actually have access to the calendar, or do you just mean you can't find the info on the linked-to page? --Defiant 20:12, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :The only info on the linked page is one person claiming to have this calendar. I don't have it, and I can't find any reference to it other than this one, so if it did exist, I doubt it was a licensed product. - 20:21, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. I haven't been able to find another reference to such a calendar, either, so we should probably add an "incite" and wait to see if anyone else knows anything more (I suggest we give it a week). --Defiant 20:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::From what I can find, "Ournal class" seems to be primarily an RPG name, devised by Eric Kristiansen for role-playing guides such as the one here. --Defiant 22:56, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Renaming article I was wondering if it is not in order to rename the article into "Earth Spacedock Type" or something along these lines...I know the "type"" designation is not a favorite, but if we look at the TNG appearances, the thing was not restricted to Earth orbit only..--Sennim 17:08, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :This article is currently about both the station in Earth orbit as well as the type. The type parts could be split off. - 17:20, November 25, 2011 (UTC) True, but, being clear to you and me, that's not explicitly clear from the article for an "outsider". I was thinking along the lines of the McKinley type-article...Just musing--Sennim 17:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree that's a good idea. The info about the particular unnamed Earth spacedock of this type should be moved to Earth spacedocks, with this article becoming a "type" page. Some suggestions for renaming it are Spacedock type, Mushroom type or Ournal class (they having firmer basis in official sources than the page's current, flawed name). --Defiant 02:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :The term "Earth spacedock" was used by production people for this station, which is why it's named this as far as I know, so do we know which term was used the most? I also don't think the type info should be split off just to move the station info to an unnamed page if we have a usable name, and unless we have a firm name for the -type format, that's a bit of a problem as well. - 02:51, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, it's all problematic but (at least, IMO) that's not ample reason to go hide our heads in the sand! Splitting the info so that individual spacedocks of this type are treated as individual entries separate from the type info is in accordance with MA policy (need I remind you you've just done basically the same with the inspection pod material, based on the aforementioned common format?) Having the Earth spacedock info inappropriately here seems to show a bias towards that particular station, even though there were a few others, and that bias is only there due to real-world knowledge (or lack thereof); the in-universe info is not being treated in an in-universe way. Could you please tell me where the term "Earth spacedock" was used by production people? If you're asking what was used most often on-screen, I'd suggest renaming it "Spacedock type" with it referring to a type of starbase (making it true to references in both the films and the TNG episodes from which info is unfortunately lacking, right now). --Defiant 03:18, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :I don't remember mentioning hiding our heads in the sand, but I do seem to remember mentioning somewhere, apparently not here though, that the reason the station and the type were combined was because of the name issue. As far as I know, type articles use a proper name, and lacking one we cover both on one page. They tend to be very small either way, and Enterprise-J type redirects to Enterprise-J because of the lack of info. Not an issue here, but the name still is. I also seem to remember finding a source that uses this term somewhere on the site, which is why I let my suggestion above drop. I'll let you know if I find it again, but we should still figure out which, or if, a name is used beyond the nickname or just "spacedock". The term "Spacedock", or "spacedock", is very generic, and as far as I know the "Ournal" term is decisively non-canon, which has been the problem with those. "Mushroom" sounds a bit too much like "Future Guy" to me, so I would rather use any other term. I would like to know if the scripts use caps for the term "spacedock" in dialog, which to me would be the telling feature for that. We could use it for the station, as in Spacedock (Earth) like I suggested above, and it might be enough for the type if it is in caps in most cases. - 04:24, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::That's still only applicable to the movies, however, since the TNG episodes never refer to it as "Spacedock" (preferring "starbase" instead), and 2 out of 4 TNG appearances feature the docking facility in a part of space totally unrelated to Earth! So, I'd maybe settle for Earth Spacedock type, making the name more accurate than continuing to use the flawed format already in use here. In scripted lower-case text (as opposed to text all in caps), the word "Spacedock" is used 6 times for (all of which begin with a capital) and 3 times for (none of which are capitalized). Also, the scripts for and use the term "space dock" (as well as the more common "spacedock"). In the former script, the divided version is capitalized 3 times with 1 not so, and in the latter script, one usage of the rare version is not capitalized. The term "spacedock" is also once capitalized in the script for , describing McKinley Station. --Defiant 12:34, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Based on that, and lacking any reference to the term "Earth Spacedock", I'd be fine with the station at Spacedock (Earth) and the type being at Spacedock type, so long as the reasoning for the names are included as the first entry in the bg sections. I think we need to treat the term "Spacedock" as the name if we're going to use it as the name for the type. I'll still check for that reference to "Earth Spacedock", beyond the non-canon STO one and the one on Ottens' link at the bottom of the page. - 14:08, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright. I'm happy with those suggestions, pleased that we've reached an agreement, and I'll try to hunt for references to "Earth Spacedock". :) --Defiant 14:56, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I suspect that name may be from the book Star Trek: Starship Spotter, which I don't personally have access to. The Memory Beta page on that book refers to the Spacedock as "Earth Spacedock". However, most background references that I can find are simply to "Spacedock"; it definitely seems the most common variant. --Defiant 17:39, January 15, 2012 (UTC) As the one who brought up the point originally, I find Duke's suggestion graceful. The "Spotter" book (though neither valid resource nor canon) coins the term "Spacedock" (uncapitalized in main body of text, though without the use of an article, suggesting proper name). BG sources denominations ("capitalized" means used throughout text): *''Cinefantastique, issue 64:"Earth Spacedock" (capitalized) * : "Spacedock" (capitalized) *Cinefex, issue 18: "space dock" (not capitalized) *American Cinematographer, issue August/September, 1984: "Space Dock" (capitalized) *The Star Trek Compendium: "Earth Spacedock", abbreviated to "Spacedock" after first use (capitalized) *Star Trek Encyclopedia: "Spacedock" (capitalized) Novelizations: *Star Trek III: The Search for Spock Storybook: "spacedock" (not capitalized and with the use of an article) *Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (novel): "Spacedock" (capitalized) *Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (novel)'': "Spacedock" (inconsistently both capitalized and not capitalized) If split is decided upon I suggest the "Background" section to be placed in the "Type" article...--Sennim 14:10, January 20, 2012 (UTC)